Rose And Bullet EXO ver
by HunHanmi18
Summary: 'aku suka kamu chanyeol... meskipun aku tau cinta ini terlarang ...' chanbaek/baekyeol,hunhan,kaisoo GS is here
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Rose And Bullet EXO Ver

Author : HunHanmi18

Genre : GS, Romance

Pairing : Baekyeol/ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

Cast : Member EXO

Note : maaf ini cerita percobaan saya dan mohon maaf kalau banyak typo, ini ff remake pertama saya

.

.

HAPPY READING

REAL OFFICIAL COUPLE

.

.

"_**chanyeol..."**_

"_**aku"**_

"_**ingin selalu bersamamu"**_

_**Rose And Bullet**_

**Baekhyun 'POV**

"_**Baekkie..."**_

"_**Byun Baekhyun..."**_

Ada yang memanggilku, siapa?

"_**cepat..."**_

"_**bangunlah!"**_

Hah! Perlahan kubuka mata ku, ternyata hanya mimpi! Untunglah hanya mimpi tapi, mimpi apa barusan aku mual

"baekkie cepat bangun nanti telat,lho!."

Glekh! Gawat aku bisa terlambat, huh! Padahal selama ini gak pernah telat! Gak pernah absen! Dengan Segera aku bersiap-siap

"ibu aku berangkat dulu!." Ucapku seraya berlari keluar rumah, dengan samar ku dengar ibuku berteriak menyuruhku untuk sarapan terlebih dulu, tapi tak ku hiraukan

**Bruuum~**

**Ckiiit~**

"Chanyeol!." Teriakku melihat pria tinggi dengan surai pirang menghentikan motornya tepat didepan ku

"Hai, baekkie tumben baru bangun jam segini." Aku menyerngitan dahiku yang membuat mata sipitku semakin sipit

"yaah, sesekali gak apa-apa kan!." Elakku dengan wajah yang ku buat sesantai mungkin

"waah, padahal kamu mengincar penghargaan kehadiran sempurna kan?."

Tepat sasaran! Loh bagaimana chanyeol bisa tau!, perasaan aku tak pernah memberi tahu siapapun selama ini

"Hei, ini cukup untuk 1 orang loh!."

Eh? Kutolehkan pandangan ku tepat kearah jari telunjuk Chanyeol

"baiklah." Jawabku pasrah dan segera menaiki motor chanyeol

**Bruuum~**

"pegang yang erat supaya gak jatuh!."

**Gyut~**

Semoga saja suara debar jantungku tidak terdengar oleh chanyeol, aku suka chanyeol

**Ckiiit~**

**Duuh!**

"dadamu digeser sedikit dong."

Bodoh! Kenapa dia malah merusak suasana!

"turunkan aku!." Seruku melepaskan pegangan ku dengan kasar

"jangan ngaco!."

Uh dasar! oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri pada kalian

Aku Byun Baekhyun 16 tahun, yang sama sekali belum tahu bahwa mulai hari ini kehidupan normalku akan hancur berantakan

**EXOANDMANGA**

Tenggggg, Tenggggg!

"eh Baekkie makan sebanyak ini?!." Tanya kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya

"belakangan ini nafsu makan ku banyak kyungsoo-ah." Jawabku santai, kulihat kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lucu

"kayaknya ada yang aneh deh luhan?." Huh, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan ku yang tertunda

"iya belakangan ini baekkie berubah." Aku hampir tersedak dengan pendapat luhan, dengn segera aku melayangkan pendapatku

"hah? Jadi gendut, ya?!." Ucapku panik

"bukan!." Seru luhan,Huh! Untunglah tuhan masih menyayangi ku, karna menjadi gendut adalah hal yang sangat aku takutkan

"kamu jadi cantik!." Lanjut Kyungsoo memecahkan lamunanku

"hah?!." Yang benar saja!, kutakupkan kedua tangan ku di kedua pipiku

"iya! Bikin aku deg-degan deh! Iyakan kyungie?."-Luhan

"iya lu, uwaa bikin iri!." Cantik? Apanya? Kuusap kedua pipi yang menurutku sedikit chubby dengan kedua ibu jariku, uh! Apanya sih!

"wah kyungie sehun lagi main basket, ada kai dan chanyeol juga tuh!."

"eh mana?!." Terlihat jelas wajah kedua teman ku yang antusias dan aku segera mendekati mereka untuk melihat chanyeol

**Plosh**

Masuk?! Wah chanyeol hebat juga

"duh keren banget sih mereka kyungie!."-Luhan

"cowok lain jadi keliatan kayak kentang, eh baekkie kudengar kamu tetanggaan sama chanyeol ya?!." Tanya kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah ku

"kalian ke festival musim gugur bareng ya baekkie." Lanjut luhan dengan nada menggoda

"nggak kok!." Jawab ku gugup

"oh ya baekkie nanti pulang sekolah kita kerumah kyungie ya?!." Ajak luhan dengan tampang melasnya

"baiklah." Jawabku pasrah

Park chanyeol pindah ke apartemen di sebelahku 2 tahun yang lalu. Kesan pertamaku dia genit, tipe yang kubenci ternyata dia orangnya serius, sangking seriusnya untuk kerja sampingan dia sampai gak punya waktu buat pacaran jadi chanyeol sampai sekarang belum pacaran

**EXOANDMANGA**

**Kyungsoo 'POV**

"_**tanggal 1 april, saat berumur 16 tahun nanti...**_

_**Kita berjumpa lagi disini ya!."**_

Itulah janji masa yang kami buat... diatas bukit yang berhadapan ke kota... dan aku percaya janji itu dan ini pasti pertemuan yang sudah ditakdirkan

"itu pasti cerita 10 tahun lalu kan?!." Tanya baekhyun antusias

"dia pasti lupa!." Sambung luhan dengan wajah yakinnya

""apalagi sejak saat itu kalian gak pernah berhubungan." Lajut luhan setelah memberi jeda pada kalimatnya

"masa?." Tanyaku pada mereka

"IYA! KYUNGIE NAIF BANGET SIH!." Seru mereka berdua yang hampir buat jantungku copot

"habis, diakan cinta pertama ku." Ungkap ku jujur

"sudahlah kyungie,lupakan cerita dongeng itu iyakan baekkie!." Nasihat luhan pasrah

"yasudah kyungie hari sudah mulai gelap sebaiknya kami pulang ya."ungkap baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah jendela kamar ku

"ne baekhyunie, daa lulu hati-hati dijalan ya!." Ku antar kedua sahabat ku ini sampai gerbang depan rumahku, huh! meskipun mereka berkata begitu, tapi..aku memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada nama cowok itu kim jeong in. Apa besok dia akan datang ya?

Cowok periang yang bisa diandalkan. Baik hati... dan selalu menolong diriku yang bodoh ini. Tapi sejak saat itu, dia pindah ke tempat yang jauh. Kira-kira dia menjadi cowok yang seperti apa ya?!

**Kyungsoo 'POV End**

**EXOANDMANGA**

**Baekhyun 'POV**

"_**kamu lama!."**_

"_**chanyeol? Kok..."**_

"_**capek, ya habis rapat osis. Yuk, pulang!."**_

aku menyukai kebaikan hatinya. Entah sejak kapan, begitu tersadar aku sudah terlanjur jatuh hati padanya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyatakannya

hyuung

!?

'kenapa ini...'

'aku mual..!' uh belakangan ini sering begini tapi, saat aku membuka pagar rumah ku

"kyaaa! Kyaaa!." Ku tolehkan pandangan ku kearah apartemen chanyeol

"jadi chanyeol tinggal di sini?! Akhirnya ketemu juga!." Seru wanita yang menurutku sedikit asing

"yakin mau tunggu di sini?."-wanita2

"salah chanyeol sendiri sih, gak mau kasih tau tempat kerjanya."-wanita3

"gyaha ha ha ha." Mereka bertiga pun tertawa gembira, kulangkahkan kedua kakiku mendekati mereka

"oh, ya!kirim foto ke fansnya chanyeol, ah!."-wanita1

'hah! Apa-apaan dia?!'

**Gret~**

Tanpa sadar kutarik tangan kannannya yang memegang ponsel bermerek miliknya

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!." Seruku kesal

"iih?! APAAN, SIH?!." Segera gadis itu menarik paksa tangannya yang masih ku genggam erat

**dakh**

"LEPASKAN!." Rontanya dan benar saja tangan nya berhasil lolos dar tangan mungilku

"siapa dia, sih?!." Tanya gadis dengan surai pendek

"itu,lho sunny yang tadi pagi diboncengi..."

**?!wangi apaini?**

**Dheg dheg dheg**

"wah yoona tangan mu berdarah!."apa darah?kutolehkan wajah ku kearah gandis yang baru ku tahui bernama yoona

"eh,iya?! Duuh, nyebelin!."-yoona

**Darah? Glukh!**

"INI GARA-GARA KAMU!." Terdengar jelas olehku gadis bernama yoona itu geram

**Gret**

'tanganku berdarah'

**Sret**

**!?**

"ce... cewek macam kamu gak mungkin dilirik chanyeol!." –yoona

**Grep**

"akh!?." sakit sekali tanganku

"jangan sok tahu, dibanding kalian aku lebih suka dia." Chanyeol! Dia membela ku?!

**EXOANDMANGA**

Uwaa!kamarnya chanyeol! Baru kali ini aku kesini

"akan ku obati tanganmu,sini." Ku sambut uluran tangan chanyeol tanpa ragu, kenapa chanyeol tinggal sendirian? Bahkan kerja sampingan segala?,aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang chanyeol

Dheg

Dia menyentuh pipi ku?

"a,a,a,ada apa?!."tanyaku gugup

"baekkie, dari tadi pagi mukamu pucat, lho."

**Baekhyun 'POV End**

T

**TBC**

C


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Rose And Bullet EXO Ver

Author : HunHanmi18

Genre : GS, Romance

Pairing : Baekyeol/ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

Cast : Member EXO

Note : ini hanya ff remake percobaan saya^^ dan saya mohon maaf jika banyak typo bertebaran

.

.

HAPPY READING

REAL OFFICIAL COUPLE

.

.

**Baekhyun 'POV **

Uwaa!kamarnya chanyeol! Baru kali ini aku kesini

"akan ku obati tanganmu,sini." Ku sambut uluran tangan chanyeol tanpa ragu, kenapa chanyeol tinggal sendirian? Bahkan kerja sampingan segala?,aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang chanyeol

Dheg

Dia menyentuh pipi ku?

"a,a,a,ada apa?!."tanyaku gugup

"baekkie, dari tadi pagi mukamu pucat, lho." Tanya chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir "apa kamu tidak apa-apa?." Duh kaget, jantungkku hampir mau copot. Dasar chanyeol, aku malu_-

"nggak apa-apa kok!, aku Cuma lapar." Hey kenapa aku malah bilang lapar, padahal tadi aku makan banyak sekali. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali lapar

"Pffft! Jadi hanya karna itu?, aku juga lapar ayo kita cari makanan ke festival yuk?!." Apa?, aku tidak salah dengar kan? Chanyeol mengajakku ke festival?, baiklah aku tidak akan menolak!

"a-aku mau!." Huh kenapa jadi terdengar seperti aku ingin sekali ke festival bersama chanyeol

"oke, 5 menit lagi kita berangkat!." Duh senangnya bisa pergi ke festival bareng chanyeol, aku jadi inget kata-kata luhan

*EXOANDMANGA**

Duh, bisa ke festival bareng chanyeol begini rasanya seperti kencan saja! Tapi aku deg-degan banget, dan syukurlah kami bertetangga

"wah! ada tembak target!." Seruku sambil melirik kearah chanyeol dan kulihat chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan kearah stand yang ada di dekat kolam "norak banget kalau sampai meleset, lho." Ucapku dengan mengedipkan sebelah mataku

"bawel! Lihat saja nanti!." Huh sombong sekali dia

**DOR, DOR, DOR**

"cowok itu hebat banget!."

"iya, keren!." Ku dengar sahut-sahutan dari wanita-wanita yang ada di stand sekitar ku, huh! Dasar!. Eh apa itu? Wah kalung, lucu sekali. Bandulnya berbentuk bunga mawar aku mau yang ini

"eh, chanyeol..." huft! Kenapa dia malah sibuk sama gadis-gadis disana! Menyebalkan! Lebih baik aku pergi. Dasar chanyeol! Genit banget, sih!

"baekhyun kamu mau kemana?." Eh?! Dia menahan pergelangan tanganku

"sudahlah, kamu main saja sama gadis-gadis itu!." Aku benar-benar kesal pada chanyeol, uh jadi bete

"kamu cemburu ya?." apa?! aku cemburu? Ke-kenapa aku sampai bisa bicara seperti itu sehingga chanyeol bisa mengaitaiku_-" ih benar-benar menyebalkan

"enak saja.." elakku dengan nada tinggi

**SRET~**

**CRING~**

Eh?! Inikan kalung tadi kenapa chanyeol?

"kamu mau inikan?, hadiah ultah dariku." Eh? Ultah? Benarkah? Kenapa aku bisa lupa

"kamu lupa ulang tahun mu sendiri?." Bodoh! Chanyeol... yaampun aku senang sekali!

"aku harus kerja sampingan." Oh iya sampai lupa kalau chanyeol punya kerja sampingan. Aku jadi lupa waktu

"iya, makasih ya." Hufft harus pisah deh sama chanyeol

"besok jangan kesiangan, lho." Uh dasar cerewet, iya..iya tenang saja besok aku datang pagi

*EXOANDMANGA**

Selama 16 tahun hidupku mungkin saat inilah, aku merasa bahagia. Terimakasih chanyeol telah hadir di hidupku dan membuatku lebih merasa bahagia

**Dheg, dheg, dheg**

Muncul lagi..! aku mual, ada apa ini?! Sesak! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada diriku

**Dheg~ **

**Baekhyun 'POV End**

**Author 'POV**

"nona, kamu kenapa?." Ucap pria paruh baya sambil mendekati baekhyun yang memegang lehernya erat, sorot mata baekhyun terlihat menyeramkan bak serigala

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Author 'POV End**

T

**TBC**

C

Maaf ya chapter ini penuh sama baekyeol dan hanya sedikit, mungkin chap selanjutnya hunhan atau bisa jadi kaisoo maaf juga kalau ceritanya jelek dan tidak memuaskan

Gomawo Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya^^


End file.
